


A Head Start.

by Ultra_chrome



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knows how long he’ll be waiting, or quite what he’s waiting for, but he knows that he’ll wait forever if he has to and he’ll take what he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Head Start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://captainlogic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://captainlogic.livejournal.com/)**captainlogic** for overcoming her prejudice against Penguins long enough to beta for me.

There are times when he thinks the waiting will drive him mad. Even though he knows Sid will be held up by the press and the autograph hunters and fans, he can’t help but hurry to get everything perfect. He rushes around, tidying up the stuff that Max always leaves around the room, laying the lube and condoms within easy reach, turning back the covers of his bed. In no time he’s left with his expectations and a hard on that’s almost as pleasant as it is uncomfortable.

He never knows how long he’ll be waiting, or quite what he’s waiting for, but he knows that he’ll wait forever if he has to and he’ll take what he can get.

Tonight they had a win, which usually means Sid will be longer getting to the room and Marc curses Max, knowing that he’ll get to enjoy far more time with Colby than he himself will have with Sid. But he’d rather have ten minutes naked with his lover than ten hours with any other person on Earth, so his irritation slips away on a tide of erotic images.

Sid, on his knees in the shower, looking up through a glittering curtain of droplets with a wicked grin as he grips Marc’s hips firmly and pulls him closer.

The little crease in Sid’s brow as he bites his lip to keep from crying out as he comes.

The sleep tousled hair and slow blinking as Sid wakes to the sound of the alarm that tells them it’s time to get back to their proper rooms. Marc smiles as he remembers the time he set the alarm early so he could do just what that look made him want to. Max had come in as they were getting out of the shower that morning and complained that Colby never gave him more than a kiss goodbye.

Marc forces his mind away from those memories and tries to imagine what sort of mood Sid will be in tonight. Happy for the win, yes, but would he be feeling playful? Like the time he wrestled Marc to the bed and then held him down and kissed everywhere but the one place Marc wanted him to?

Would he be angry at answering the same questions over and over and be looking for hard, aggressive sex? Like the time he’d stripped off before he even got to the bed and practically demanded Marc blow him right now!

Would he be exhausted? Marc half hopes so, because then Sid would lay back and let him take control. He could massage Sid into a sleepy arousal and then straddle him, bringing them both off deliciously slowly.

_Calisse,_ but this was going to kill him. Every thought of Sid was only making him harder and he rubbed himself through his shorts as he lay back on the bed. If Sid didn’t get here soon, Marc would be done before he even got started. There wouldn’t be time to enjoy the build up, to enjoy making Sid writhe and moan and try to hold back. Sid never gave in to his pleasure easily. He wanted it to go on forever, and Marc tried his best to make that happen.

Tonight, though, with the expectation of heaven building by the minute, Marc didn’t think he could deliver. Perhaps if he…

He shifts his hips and the brush of cotton over his cock is the last straw. A slight lift and a little shuffle frees him and he closes his hand firmly around his erection with a sigh. He’s already leaking; a quick twist of his hand over the head gives him some wetness to ease the slide of flesh on flesh and he starts to stroke in earnest, too close to care about savouring the sensations.

His eyes are closed and his breathing laboured as his hand moves ever faster. He doesn’t hear the door open or the soft fall of footsteps on plush carpet, knows nothing of Sid’s entrance until he hears his voice.

“Fuck, Marc, I didn’t expect you to start without me.”

His eyes fly open and Sid is already at the foot of the bed, coming to him with a look of pure hunger. He stills his hand, too close to coming to feel embarrassment just now, but unable to go on.

Sid crawls up the bed on hands and knees, his eyes holding Marc’s steady until he ducks and captures Marc’s erection in his mouth, sucking greedily on the head and pulling him over into oblivion.

In the moments after he learns to breathe again, Marc manages a sheepish apology, but Sid only laughs it off, saying, “You’ll be up for another shift once you give me a massage, right?” And Marc smiles with the knowledge that he’s going to get everything he hoped for. 


End file.
